Kung Fu Panda 3: Curse of the Shadow Stone Trailer
by Pandafan91
Summary: Just a Trailer to a potential plot I think the third movie COULD take. Tigress has been captured while on an undercover mission and despite his Master's orders, Po sets out on his own to find her. Along the way he comes across a Panda who accompanies him while searching for his long lost son. Can Po reach his friend before something terrible happens?


**As I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter to one of my current stories "Fate Can Be So Cruel" I started to think about a potential idea for the new Kung Fu Panda 3 movie said to be coming out in like 2 years. Keep in mind, I have next to no knowledge about what the movie is actually going to be like, except for that at least we may get to meet the Panda we all assume is going to be Po's father, and possibly a Village of Pandas. And even though I'm fairly certain that the movie will take place in a Panda village at some time, I wanted to try and come up with a story that would most likely NOT be the Kung Fu Panda 3 story but rather COULD possibly be an alternative plot line. **

** This is purely just a trailer type thing as I am currently in the middle of a couple of Projects that are occupying much of my time and I won't start this until I finish up a couple of other stories. But rather, give it a look see and tell me what you think. I'm going to do my hardest to keep the Characters IN character based on the Movies, not the LOA series or any of my other stories.**

** Never really tried to write a trailer before, So I hope it turns out alright.**

**Enjoy the read!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters! This is simply an idea for a plot to the upcoming movie.**

* * *

**_"Kung Fu Panda 3"_**

_Created by Pandafan91_

Scene starts out with various images of the Valley of Peace. People walking the Valley streets, children running through the fields playing joyously, and a familiar noodle shop bustling with oh so many customers.

**Po's Narration**: In the months that followed the defeat of the Crazed Villainous Tyrant Lord Shen, Thanks to the Dragon Warrior, the Awesome Masters of the Jade Palace and the Masters Council of Gongmen City!. The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five, along with their totally awesome Master, had returned home to the Valley of Peace to resume their duties at stopping evil doers from threatening the Very Peace that they sought to protect! Little did they know…that in just a few short months, the peace that they so valiantly fought to defend…would be threatened once again.

**A Father sets out in search of his Son…**

A Lone Panda wearing a black cloak and straw hat carrying a long walking stick and travel pack, is walking out of a village surrounded by a mountain wrapped around it with the only way in and out of the village is through a waterfall which leads into a cave that leads to the far side of the mountain. It is here, that this village is filled with the surviving members of Shen's Genocide. When a younger Panda male come running from behind shouting,

**Hui**: "Elder Gang! You cannot simply just leave like this! We need you here!"

The larger and older Panda stops and turns to face the younger male saying sternly.

**Gang**: "My son …who I thought was dead for the past 23 years is alive…I can feel it. He's out there somewhere and I intend to find him. the village will be fine in your capable hands Hui…you are wise beyond your years, and I have no regrets in naming you my replacement until I return."

As Gang places a heavy paw on the younger Panda's shoulder, Hui just looks down in doubt before looking up at the older Panda's face saying,

**Hui**: "I…I'll do my best Elder…but please…hurry back to us."

**Gang**: "As soon as I find my son, I shall return as quickly as possible. Take care of the clan. I know you will do me proud."

And with that, Gang turns and exits the village, as he passes through the Waterfall entrance to the valley.

**Gang**: "_My son…I will find you soon…I promise. Wait for me, just a little bit longer_."

**More than halfway across China…**

Shifu is standing within in the Hall of Heroes, with four of the Five Members of the Furious Five gathered around him

**Shifu's Voice**: "I fear something terrible has happened."

**Viper**: "What is it Master Shifu?"

**Monkey** :"Yeah, what's going on?"

Shifu then looks to his students and speaks very grimly,

**Shifu**: "I'm afraid Tigress…is missing."

**A Friend goes missing…**

Thunder Crackles across the sky and the scene changes to Tigress, being held in a dark fortress prison, her arms chained to the ceiling as she is forced to kneel in the center of a cell, her only source of illumination being that of the Moon coming through a barred window, which allows her eyed to cast a fiery amber glow.

**Shifu's voice narrates**: "As you four are well aware, Tigress has been away on a mission for the past 3 months."

Inside the cell Tigress's ear twitches as she hears the approach of someone walking down the hall, her fists tighten as she forces herself to stand. She appears exhausted but quickly her face hardens as the glow of a torch stops outside her door.

**Cranes voice narrates**: "Yeah, of course we are Master, You sent Tigress across China to negotiate some peace treaties with some neighboring war lords."

Shifu pauses as he turns his back on his students and admits,

**Shifu**: "That…was a lie."

The Four look to each other as Shifu continues, while the scene changes back to Tigress watching her cell door as she hears the sounds of a guard fiddling with a set of keys.

**Shifu's Voice Narrates**: "For the Past 3 months Tigress has been on an undercover mission, infiltrating a highly guarded fortress run by a madman. It is said that this man has acquired a means to break the very minds of those who dare to challenge him and is amassing an army to take over China itself! It was Tigress's mission to infiltrate his Ranks and acquire this means at any cost…

Tigress's door opens and a an Asiatic Lion wearing black robes and a sword attached to his hip on the right side walks into the cell as he kneels down in front of Tigress and grins at her sinisterly, his fangs glistening in the moonlight, as he tilts Tigress's chin up with his paw asking darkly

**?:** Are we ready to begin again…Master Tigress?"

Tigress Merely spits in his face but the Lion disregards it as he wipes it away and he orders to his followers,

**?**: "Take her to the Chamber…perhaps today will be a better day for us all."

**Shifu's Voice Narrates**: "It has been weeks since her last report and I fear she may have finally been discovered."

**The Four Masters Gasp as Shifu explains**: "He calls himself Master Wu Xiang, and I assure you he is no Master of Kung Fu…rather it is said that he is a Master…or torture.

**Mantis then speaks up saying**: "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

**Shifu**: "No…not yet. In a few days if I have still not received word from Tigress then yes you will be dispatched, but for now you must all keep this to yourselves. You must not tell anyone of Tigress's mission or her potential situation…especially the Dragon Warrior."

As Shifu is speaking this last sentence, the scene shifts to behind one of the pillars in the Hall of Heroes, where Po has been hiding, listening to the entire exchange.

**Po's thoughts as his eyes widen**: "_Tigress_."

**One Panda sets out in search of a dear friend…**

Scene changes to night time as Po is packing a pack down at his Dad's noodle shop.

**Mr. Ping**: "But Po, what if this is all just like Master Shifu said and nothing is truly wrong? I'm sure Master Tigress is fine!"

**Po**: I don't care Dad. Tigress is like, super dedicated to protocol and stuff. If she was supposed to write to Master Shifu by a certain time, she'd have done it even if it got her…killed."

as Po whispered the last word he looks away briefly over to a shelf where his Tigress Figurine is standing proudly in the center of the Members of the Furious Five.

**Po**: "I have to know…I can't just stand by in case she's in trouble! I'm going to find this Xiang guy and Tigress and nobody's gonna stop me!"

**Mr. Ping**: "But Master Shifu and the others will surely realize you're gone before long. What am I supposed to say?"

Po shoulders his pack as he says

**Po**: "I don't know, just come up with something. I don't care what. They'll believe you, I mean come on, you managed to keep me from asking about my parents for over like, 20 years."

Mr. Ping looks away slightly hurt as Po realizes what he said and walks over and grabs his dad in a hug saying,

**Po**: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

but Mr. Ping, just pats his son on the shoulder saying,

**Mr. Ping**: "I know…go and find her my son, and then you come straight back home!" Po smiles as he says,

**Po**: "You got it Dad."

As Po reaches over to the shelf with his action figures and grabs his Tigress figurine…and his Baby Panda doll he found in the remains of the village he was born in. looking at the Tigress figurine for a moment he whispers

**Po**: "I'm coming Tigress"

**He will search the darkest dens to find his path…**

Po kicks open the door to a dive of a pub , wearing a long green cloak and a straw hat as he calls out.

**Po**: "I'm looking for where I can find a Master Wu Xiang…can anybody help a guy out?"

**Random boar thug**: "Buddy, you best be getting out of here while you still got all ya's teeth!"

**Po**: "Not until I get some answers."

Suddenly the Panda is surrounded by over a dozen thugs. Po takes a quick look around asking,

**Po**: "So…it's gonna be like that is it?"

As he enters a fighting stance.

**Gang**: "Looks like you're in a tight spot."

As Po looks over and sees a figure larger than him stand up and walk over towards him, his walking stick in hand.

**Po**: That's okay buddy, I got this."

**Gang**: "I wasn't asking for your permission to join in."

As Gang begins assaulting the Thugs in the pub taking down 3 in no time flat.

**Po**: "Whatever." Looks over to a nearby Croc asking,

**Po**: "Is it me, of does he seem just a little bit off to you?"

**Croc**: "You ask me everybody in this dump's a bit off."

**Two paths will cross…**

** Po**: "I'm looking for my friend."

**Gang**: "Terrific, I'm looking for my son. We'll travel together."

As the large figure brushed past Po and Po just watches him walk forward with a surprised look on his face.

**Po**: Uh…sure?"

After the two make camp that night, Gang removes his hat and Po gasps.

**Po**: "You…You're a Panda!"

**Gang**: Boy, nothing gets past you. What's the matter? You look like you've never seen a panda before!"

**Po**: "…I haven't."

**Gang**: "…Oh."

**While one searches to find his dear friend…**

The two Pandas are sitting around a camp fire making small talk.

**Gang**: "So tell me about this friend of yours."

**Po**: "Her name's Tigress…and she's my best friend."

**Gang**: "Seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to for just a friend."

**Po**: "…No…it's really not. I'd go to the ends of China for her."

Gang just raises an eyebrow and smirks as Po quickly amends.

**Po**: "A-a-and any of my other friends! They're like my family.

**Gang**: "I'm afraid I've lost my family to a madman…"

**Po**: "What about your son?"

**Gang**: "…I spent the past 23 years thinking he was dead…I don't know if I have the right to be called his father anymore."

**Others will following his wake…**

** Shifu:** "The Dragon Warrior is missing!"

**Mr. Ping**: "He's gone off to find Master Tigress! he was so concerned about her that he asked me to keep quiet!"

**Viper**: "Don't worry Mr. Ping, We'll find your son."

**Mantis**: "Yeah, though whether Shifu is going to let him live after this? That's debatable."

**Viper** : "Let's move out!"

**And While a Madman continues to seek Power…**

Xiang strikes Tigress who is bound in chains across the face shouting.

**Xiang**: "You WILL give me the secrets to Kung Fu!"

**Tigress**: "I'd rather die then be force to become a Puppet for one as pathetic as you!

Random guard bursts in shouting.

**Guard:** "My lord! The fortress has been infiltrated by two Pandas! One of them appears to be the Dragon Warrior!"

**Xiang**: "…The Dragon Warrior you say?...interesting."

**The Dragon Warrior will be forced to make an impossible choice…**

Po is standing in the center of the fortress, surrounded by many Lions holding spears and wolves holding swords as he shouts.

**Po**: "Let Tigress go you creep!"

**Xiang:** "I give you a choice Dragon Warrior…Save your friends…" as Xiang motions to a very weakened Tigress held back by two Lions. And Gang being subdues by four wolves.

**Xiang**: "Or save yourself?"

As Xiang motions to the fortress gates with his paw and his followers clear a path for the Panda behind him.

**Can his friends make it to him in time?**

** Monkey:** "We got to keep going, Every minute we waste sitting around is one Po could be getting himself in trouble.

**Viper**: "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid till we find him.

**To save his friend… tempers will flare.  
**

Po looks up and glares at the evil lion, a growl leaving his maw as he slowly lowered his fists saying somewhat defeated,

**Po**: "…Well that's not a choice at all."

And Po quickly drops to his knees, as the guards quickly begin tying him up with ropes and chains.

**Xiang**: "Excellent."

**Gang**: "Kid, don't be a fool!"

**Tigress**: "No…I…I've failed…Po.

**Friends will reunite...**

Tigress, the Five and Gang are sitting around a campfire when Tigress stands up saying,

**Tigress**: "We have to go back for him. The longer Po is kept in that fortress the more suffering he endures."

**Viper**: But Tigress, how are we going to get to him?

**Gang**: "The place is too heavily guarded by now. Po and I barely got in last time."

**Tigress**: "I don't know how but we have to get him back!"

**Gang**: "It's hopeless...the Kid's as good as dead."

as Gang stands up to leave, Tigress slams up up against a nearby tree with a single paw, her eyes glareing dangerously into the Older Panda's face.

**Viper**: "Tigress!"

But Crane holds her back as Tigress snaps at the Panda,

Tigress: "Don't forget that you are just as much to blame for Po getting captured as any of us! Don't you care about what happens to him at all? I thought you were supposed to be his friend!?"

**Gang**: "All I care about is Finding my son!"

as Gang brushes past Tigress and leaves, Tigress immediately storms off to Po's pack and digs through it for a moment until she finds what she's looking for and throws the Panda doll at the back of Gang's Head

Gang turns to look at the toy and whispers,

**Gang**: "This...this belonged to my son..."

**Tigress**: "...No...It belongs to Po."

**He will sacrifice everything…**

Xiang shouts out into the sea of warriors surrounding the Furious Five and Gang.

**Xiang**: "Say hello, to my new Dragon Warrior!"

The Five watch as a draw gate is raised up and a large figure wearing leather battle armor and black pants walks out, his shoulders now donned with short spikes and a sword strapped to his back.

But what shocked the Five noticed above all else, were the creatures Glowing purple eyes!

**Tigress**: "Po?"

**Gang**: "No!"

**Xiang**: "Dragon Warrior…destroy them!"

**Po**: "…as you wish…Master."

**But have they lost the Panda forever?**

**Tigress**: "Po Stop! We're your friends!"

Thunder booms over the heavens as Po withdraws his blade and aims it as Tigress, stating emotionlessly and in a far off tone.

**Po**: "…I have... no friends."

**Tigress:*****Gasp***

**Kung Fu Panda 3**

**_Curse of the Shadow Stone_**

* * *

** So? Whatca think!? It's gonna be a while till I can actually start this, but like I said, I'm in the middle of writing some other stories and this kinda just came to mind. I'm hoping I can make it a hit. Well anyway back to work. Thanks for stopping by, and remember…**

**REVIEW!**

**…I know it's only a trailer but I always put that at the end of my chapters. *Shrugs shoulders and leaves to work on other stories.***


End file.
